The Warrior: Champion of Hestia
by JGGod5000
Summary: After his sacrifice, The Warrior finds himself in a whole new world and has found that he has been chosen for a greater purpose. It's rated M just to be safe, This fiction will contain heavy swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there everyone, JGGod5000 Here to deliver unto you the sequel to Dawn of the Warrior (despite the fact that it is on hiatus) The Warrior: Champion of Hestia. Anyway onto the Disclaimer**_

_**Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan, any other items referenced are owned by their respective owners, I only own The Warrior and any original plot points**_

_In the middle of a remote forest_

A bright light shines in the middle of the night and it its place stands a teen no younger than 16 years old

He opens his eyes and sees lush green trees. He thinks to himself 'Not the worst place I could have landed in, still I kinda wish that Franz's portal at least spit me out near civilization' He turns to take in his surroundings 'Okay let's recap quickly, Franz told me I need to somehow gain the ability to traverse through different universes, and I could potentially have to go through millions of universes before getting back to my own, so all in all my life's currently in the shitter, but anyway let's take a look around' He sighs to himself and speaks out loud rather than in his head "I should have seen about trying to develop either a pair of nightvision goggles or gained nightvision for my [PROTOTYPE] form, oh well guess I gotta make do with what I have, actually now that I think about it I should see if my powers still work."

Tendrils quickly encircle the teens arms shifting them into grotesque looking claws, despite this change the smirks to himself "Well that's good….. Hang on what's that in the distance" He finishes his thought in his head 'Must be a campfire, maybe I'm not so far from civilization as I thought, well I'm not gonna get anywhere by just standing around'

With that thought he begins to slowly walk towards the light hoping to find some help.

_Timeskip 1 hour_

The teen slowly walks into a clearing which has a roaring fire in the centre. Despite the lack of people in the clearing, the teen still cannot shake the feeling he is being watched, he nervously calls out "Hello?" Is anyone out here?" "I was just wondering if I could get some help?"

Another voice rings out "Hello Mr Gathercole I have been expecting you"

The now revealed Mr Gathercole quickly turns around, his arms shifting into their grotesque claw form to see…. An 8 year girl with mousy brown hair but that wasn't the strange part about her; the strange part was that her eyes were balls of red flames that projected a feeling as if he was at home sitting by a nice fire.

He raises an eyebrow and asks "How do you know my name and how have been expecting me?"

The 8 year old giggles slightly "I should have explained that first, To answer your questions in order, I am the Greek Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia and I read your mind to find out your name and as to how I have been expecting you, I sensed your appearance in the forest and have sensed you approaching closer and closer during the past hour."

James just starts laughing "I'm sorry but I'm gonna need to something mighty impressive to make believe that you are a goddess" His laughter stops as a plate of chips appears in front of him.

As he stares at the plate in disbelief Hestia starts to giggle uncontrollably at his expression "Is that enough? Anyway getting back on track, I have a question for you."

James replies "I'm all ears, fire away"

Hestia stares into his eyes completely serious "What would you do if you had the ability to traverse different universes?"

James thinks for a few seconds and answers with no hesitation "Regardless of whether I had the ability or not, I would stay and help the inhabitants of the world, I mean this world more since in my world the events that may happen are books, but that may change as from different space time theories I have read, my mere presence in this world could change everything"

Hestia smiles "I knew I have chosen well"

James raises his eyebrow again "Chosen well for what exactly?"

However a rustling of bushes nearby draws his attention, out of the brush a 8 year old boy with jet black boy comes running out screaming "Please stop this crazy dog after me" out of the brush behind the boy comes a large Doberman type dog as big as James

Hestia exclaims in shock "It's a hellhound"

The hellhound raises its claw like paw to strike the boy

_**Boy's POV**_

He turns and sees the hellhound raises its paw to strike and just stops as the paw comes close; he closes his eyes waiting for the blow.

After a few seconds he opens his eyes to see, the teen standing in front of him holding the paw with ease, the teen chuckles humourlessly "Bad Dog", the teen raises his fist and brings down onto the hellhounds head crushing and making a slight crater in the ground, the hellhound lays there for a few seconds before dissipating into golden dust.

_**Back to normal POV**_

James blinks and turns to Hestia "Is it normal for them to do that?" however a thud next to him draws his attention "Hm the kid must have either keeled over because of the shock or because of possible fatigue"

He turns back to Hestia "So before we were interrupted you were going to tell me what you chose well for…" he says weakly before collapsing onto the floor.

_**Timeskip (Sorry but there may be quite a few of these before I get into the event of The Lightning Thief)**_

James eyes quickly snap open and he quickly surveys his surrounding to see that he is in what looks like a generic hospital. He silently closes his eyes and reaches out with his ki sense and sees that the entire room is coated in energy however he notices that while it isn't ki, it still has some great power behind it. He opens his eyes again and slowly speaks "I don't mean to sound like an ass but if you really thought that this illusion would work on me, then you're clearly underestimating me"

With that statement the 'room' starts to shimmer before the illusion fades to reveal three other beings in the room, the first is revealed to be Hestia, the next is a man who by woman's standards is very handsome with sandy blond, the strange thing about him was that he had a bright glow around him. However the third being turned out to be the eight year old that he had protected wide awake sitting on his bed staring at him. James chuckles "Ya know it's kinda rude to stare kid"

The boy quickly averts his gaze, James turns to Hestia "Lady Hestia, do you think you could tell me what you chose before something else decides to interrupt us"

The sandy blond huffs in mock annoyance "Why don't I get respect like that?"

James chuckles "The reason is because Apollo I can tell that you are a laid back guy who generally dislikes formalities"

Hestia cuts in "What I was referring to about choosing well, is that a long time ago Apollo here being the god of prophecy, spoke a prophecy that referred to me choosing a champion, we deciphered that I will choose a champion who is not of this world, who has powers he should not and is a pure soul and will change our world for the better"

James speaks up "And how do you think this prophecy refers to me?"

Hestia replies "From what I read from your mind, you are clearly from another universe, you're powers should not exist in either of our worlds and despite your great loss you remained kind hearted and pure"

James sighs "Alright so now what?"

Hestia smiles "I simply officially make you my champion" with these word a small flame comes from Hestia and flies into James, "You now can teleport using fire, summon anything that can be classed as a family meal, you also are now a pyrokinetic, and I have increased your mental defences so no one can now read your mind and find out about your past and try and use it against you. Also I found that there may be another prophecy concerning you"

James curses "Fuck, please don't tell me it is one where the universe could be destroyed if I fuck up"

Hestia giggles "No it's nothing that serious, it is just a prophecy concerning this sword2 Said sword appearing her hand, James looks over it for a few seconds before "Is that the Dragon Sword from Ninja Gaiden?"

Hestia answers "Yes it is what you refer to as the Dragon Sword, now grasp the blade and see if my hunch is right"

James grasps the sword and instantly the knowledge of what it can do fills his mind, "Wait a minute, I thought this sword would drain the lifeforce of anyone who isn't a Hayabusa?"

Hestia speaks "No, the fact that the sword didn't kill you when you touched it is proof that you are the one who is worthy to wield its power, of course it does have its other form but it is said that the sword must be combined with the 'eye of the dragon' however there is no records on what the eye of the dragon actually is however that is something you can research while doing your task from me"

James smirks "Alright what's the task?"

Hestia smiles "I would like for you to help this boy, I want you to train and protect him from monsters"

James replies confused "Okay but we'll need a place to stay and things like that and plus it would probably be easier if I regress my age to that of an 8 year old so we can pass off as brothers or something" Tendrils start spinning around James encompassing his form until they fade away revealing a much smaller James.

He smiles "Well know that that is taken care of, what is so special about the kid?"

Hestia looks at me grimly "He is Percy Jackson"

With that James thought come o a halt as he utters two words

"Oh Shit"

_**Right I think that this is a good stopping point, next chapter will probably start at the beginning of The Lightning Thief, maybe with a short recap of the years inbetween. Also please review and also I am looking for beta for my stories as I always there is something I 've missed that another pair of eyes might notice but anyway**_

_**This has been JGGod5000 signing off**_

_**See ya next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Right here we are with The Warrior Champion of Hestia Chapter 2**_

_**Let's get started**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Percy Jackson, I only own any original plot ideas that I may think of and I also own my OC.**_

Timeskip 5 years

Two teens were in the middle of a forest clashing in battle, _SLASH CLANG CLANG SLASH_ went their blades, meeting in the middle blades locked the two teens stare at each other until a square of mist appears and the face of Hestia appears in the mist. "James, Percy Hades needs your help" James and Percy release the tension on their blades before James sheathes his katana and Percy's blade shrinks down into a pen that he puts in his pocket.

James turns to the Iris Message "What does Hades need? My Lady"

"He needs the two of you to go to a boarding school that he sent his children to, he has heard reports of monsters going to capture them"

Percy and James look at each other then back to Hestia and they say in unison "We'll do it"

Hestia smiles "I knew that you two would, but be careful my niece and her hunters are also in the area, Hades is also sending the furies to aid you, while he doesn't want his children taken by Kronos' forces, he also does not want either them or you two to be taken to Olympus either."

Both Percy and James smile fondly, while Hades has become more of a father to Percy than Poseidon had ever been, James saw Hades as more of an uncle than a father, and based on what Hestia said it appears that Hades shares the sentiment.

James speaks out "How are we gonna get to the school they're at?"

Hestia replies "Hades will take care of it, I'm sorry but I must go now, farewell you two and good luck"

With those words the misty face of Hestia disappears and a vortex of shadow appears in its place.

James turns to Percy "Guess that's our ride huh Perc"

Percy looks at the portal and walks through while saying with a smirk "Yes it is bro, yes it is"

_**On the other side**_

James and Percy step through the other end of the vortex to see the three furies waiting, the main sister steps forward and speaks with a shrill voice "We have located Lord Hades' children, they are currently in the Gymnasium by the bleachers, they have dark silky hair and pale olive skin, once you get near, you James should be able to sense the power of Lord Hades in them, be wary there are also three demigods who are here because of a satyr"

James moves towards the school reaching out with his senses "I sense them, the three demigods are a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Zeus and a son of Poseidon, Perc we should wait here, I reckon the monster will have also sensed the demigods and will proceed to run with Hades' children, so if we wait here by this cliff, this will most likely be the place of collection for the children…. Hang on I also sense a strong presence deep in the forest… It's most likely Lady Artemis and her hunters….. Shit they're a lot closer than I thought."

_**5 minutes later**_

After waiting a few minutes James reaches out with his senses, "The monster has got Hades' children and is bringing them here, right then; I've thought up a plan, the monster can be easily dispatched however the real risk comes from Lady Artemis and her hunters as after seeing us they will most likely try to drag us to Olympus, so Alecto I need you and your sisters to hide in the shadows and be prepared to grab the three demigods that were brought by the satyr. They will be a good bargaining chip if need be." After James finishes explaining his plan, a clean shaven man wearing a black military style uniform walks towards the cliff dragging the two children of Hades with him, James turns to Percy "Let's go bro"

Percy nods and Percy uncaps his blade Riptide while James unsheathes the Dragon Sword and both step out of the shadows in front of the monster "Sorry to interrupt but the father of those children wants them home ASAP, so we can do this two ways, you let the kids go and you will be spared or you try and fight and get your ass beat into oblivion"

However the monster just snarls at them before a spiked tail comes flying towards the two, both roll to opposite side to avoid and James just smirks "The hard way it is"

James shimmers out of view before reappearing behind the monster however before James can end the monster, silver arrows come flying out of the woods narrowly missing James' head by a few millimetres impacting into the monster before it stumbles back and shifts into its true form. A manticore with his human head, the body of a red lion, bat wings and his spiky tail.

James whistles "Your true form's even uglier than ya human form and that's saying something"

By this time the three demigods had also arrived along with a large group of girls in silver parkas with silver glows, the immortal hunters of Artemis had come out in the open to observe the battle.

The manticore growls out "If I can't kill you then I'll make sure to take of some of those annoying hunters" with those words he sends his tail out towards a hunter at the front of the group with a silver tiara on her head.

As it passes by her, a 12 year old with auburn hair who based on information from Apollo, both James and Percy knew that it is the preferred form of the goddess Artemis cries out "NO ZOE MOVE!"

Zoe just stands paralyzed with fear as the tail comes closer towards, she closes her eyes expecting to feel the tail pass through her but instead she hears her Lady Artemis gasp. In front of her with the spiked tail lodged in his stomach is James, however instead of showing any sign of pain on his face, he has a smirk that sends shivers down everyone's spines, he lets out a dark chuckle "Ya know. I knew monsters were supposed to be stupid but based on what I've seen you take the fucking cake, I was gonna give you a quick death but the fact that you were trying to be a god damn coward and attack someone else while your battle is with me" He lets out a sigh before a smirk makes its way onto his face before letting out another dark chuckle "It really makes my blood boil, why don't you feel the flames" With those words he raises his hand out of his palm comes a stream of fire that fly's into the manticore and starts to burn him. James just stand there emotionless keeping the flames going for a few seconds even as the manticore's screams reach his ears, he ends the fire still emotionless, he slowly reaches and pulls the manticore's tail out of his chest, with the tail removed tendrils moving and knitting and closing the wound leaving a jagged scar down his chest visible through his jacket, he slowly walks towards the manticore kneels down and stares into his eyes and speaks, "I didn't spare you out of the goodness of my heart, the only reason you still live is that you could potentially have useful information that could help Olympus"

He turns to see the Goddess Artemis in front of him, he quickly drops into a bow as does Percy, with a smirk on his face James says "What can we do for you Lady Artemis?"

_**Right then I reckon this is a good place to leave as a cliffhanger, I know I may sound slightly desperate with but I need reviews, the insight that a reviewer can give would be very valuable in making the story better, and you may also find mistakes that I myself have missed, as for the 5 year Timeskip I think I'll keep most of it a secret for now, I may elaborate later on in the story**_

_**Anyway thank you, this is JGGod5000 signing off, see ya next chapter**_


End file.
